


[Podfic] Sunset Over Coruscant

by MistbornHero



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Arthur Pendragon, war hero of the battle of Albion, fully expects that the Jedi High Council will do whatever they can to convince him to leave his galaxy and lead an army against the Sith.He doesn't expect them to stoop so low as to dangle a lure impossible for him to refuse.Written by Footloose
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 5
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Sunset Over Coruscant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sunset Over Coruscant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/785043) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



> This was recorded as a treat for bessyboo for [ITPE](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod/) 2020!
> 
> Thank you for running this exchange!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:21:01 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (17 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/merlin-sunset-over-coruscant)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fo3p6mz1u4g7mvr/Merlin%20-%20Sunset%20Over%20Coruscant.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mcpdHxzkBdjQPixpWdVUE66Rv78Ul7Eo/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Sunset Over Coruscant_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/785043)
  * **Author:**[Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  


**Author's Note:**

> Find the main gifts over [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241012.html) and the treats [here!](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241356.html)


End file.
